And The Sun Sunk Down
by ojou-chan
Summary: "Maafkan aku Rukia. Hujan itu akan turun lagi..." Spoiler chap 423-nya bang Tite Kubo yang sukses bikin saya pundung ke pojokan.


**And The Sun Sunk Down…**

Saya stress baca bleach chapter 423. Bener2 stres! Kalo endingnya menyedihkan gitu, saya akan pergi ke hogswarts, ngidupin Dumbledore, dan minta dia untuk ngubah saya jadi Tite Kubo! Supaya saya bisa bikin ending yang happy buat Ichiruki! Huwaaa.. *nangis guling2*

Disclaimer : sampai saat ini, Bleach masih © Tite Kubo, Rain © Creed

Warning : fic super pendek, menggunakan Ichigo's POV, Spoiler chap 423, Typo, rada OOC, don't like don't read

* * *

"Ahh…!"

Aku mendengar seruan itu saat membuka mata. Tapi itu bukan suara yang aku cari.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Hey! Kau bahkan tak memanggil namaku, baka! Seperti biasa, kau hanya tersenyum. Yah... Tapi begitulah kita berkomunikasi kan? Bisa saling memahami, tanpa harus mengumbar kata. Itulah... Yang aku suka darimu...

"Eh?" Aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku, mencoba menatapmu lebih dekat. Karena entah kenapa, kau terlihat agak... kabur...?

"Ini rumahku? Hah?" Sial! Aku merasa bodoh. Karena dari tadi fokus padamu, aku jadi baru sadar dimana aku sekarang.

"Yahh..." Jawabmu pelan. aku melihatmu tersenyum lega. Ternyata kau bisa khawatir padaku juga ya, midget? "Kau telah koma selama sebulan..." Lanjutmu sambil menenangkan Inoue yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat malu. Aku tidak begitu menyimak apa yag dikatannya tadi...

"Satu bulan?" Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katamu, dan... Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, "Benar! Kekuatanku!" Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini padamu saat pertarunganku dengan Aizen berakhir. Tidak terpikirkan olehku, reaksimu kalau tahu semua ini. Tapi yang lebih tidak bisa ku bayangkan adalah... Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku selanjutnya.

"Ichigo..." Aku mendengar kau memanggilku perlahan. Ck! Instingku bilang kalau kau sudah...

"Kami sudah dengar dari Urahara..." Lanjutmu dalam nada suara yang tidak bisa ku pahami, "Sepertinya, kau kehilangan kekuatan shinigamimu..."

Jangan menatapku begitu, baka! Aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan ekspresimu. Apa kau kasihan? Sedih? Atau kecewa...? Kecewa padaku? Tidak. Aku yakin bukan itu. Aku tau kau selalu yakin padaku dan apa yang aku lakukan. Mungkinkah kau kecewa... Pada kenyataan?

Jangan berikan aku tatapan itu... "Oh, kau sudah tau ya?" Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, tidak mau membebanimu dengan kegelisahan hatiku. "Yahh... Seperti itulah kasusnya." Masih berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin, "Hmm... Kupikir aku aka mengembalikan jabatan 'Shinigami Pengganti'ku..."

Aku menunduk. Memejamkan mata. Karena aku tau, kau selalu bisa membaca mataku.

"Tahap pertama..." Aku terkejut menangkap kegetiran dalam suaramu. Jangan Rukia, kumohon jangan sedih. Kau tau aku selalu ingin melindungimu dari segala bentuk penderitaan, termasuk kesedihan... Ini membuatku merasa gagal...

"...Akan menimbulkan rasa sakit..." Lanjutmu, masih dengan nada yang sama. Dasar bodoh! Seberapa datar pun ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan, aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang bergetar.

"Kehilangan kesadaran, dan membalikkan waktu seperti dulu..."

Seperti dulu katamu? Sial, aku tidak suka bagian ini!

"Rambutmu semakin pendek, bukan? Ini bukan karena kami memangkasnya..."

Ck... tidak usah kau jelaskan...

"Itu karena kau kehilangan kekuatan shinigamimu... Lalu tahap kedua..."

Kalau lubang hitam itu benar-benar ada, aku ingin terhisap ke dalamnya sekarang juga.

"Setelah reiatsu stabil, kau akan terbangun..."

Firasatku buruk...

"Dan seiring berjalannya waktu..."

Mungkinkah... ini pernyataan yang paling tidak ingin ku dengar?

"...Sisa kekuatan spiritualmu akan lenyap secara sempurna..."

Kau mengatakannya juga... Akhirnya... Hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar, malah meluncur dari mulutmu sendiri. Benar-benar ciri khasmu... Seperti waktu kau melarangku mengikutimu ke Soul Society, saat aku yang tidak berdaya melihatmu dibawa pergi Byakuya dan Renji. Atau seperti ketika kau melarangku menyelamatkanmu di jembatan itu, yang juga kau lakukan saat berada di tiang eksekusi...

Saat itu aku selalu bisa mengacuhkan laranganmu, dan pada akhirnya selalu bisa menyelamatkanmu... Tapi sekarang, masih bisakah aku melakukan itu? Tolong katakan 'ya', Rukia...

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Pertanyaanmu membuatku ingin tertawa. Entah kau terlalu polos atau memang benar-benar bodoh, midget?

"Tidak..." Ucapku, "Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi..." Sesak rasanya menahan gemuruh di dadaku. Jadi inilah 'rasa sakit' itu... Perasaan ini membuatku gila. Aku mengutuk keadaan, kenapa semuanya harus berkumpul di sini sekarang? Tidak bisakah meninggalkan aku sebentar, dengan midget bodoh ini? Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya. Meskipun aku tau, mungkin nantinya hal itu tidak akan terkatakan, karena dia bisa melihat isi hatiku. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin, membicarakan ini hanya berdua dengannya, walau hanya bahasa sunyi yang akan kami perdengarkan.

Aku ingin bercerita padamu, Rukia... Tentang apa yang kurasakan, tentang apa yang akan kuhadapi, tentang rasa sakit ini... Aku ingin mendengar ocehanmu, mendengar bentakanmu, mendengar tawamu, dan mendengarmu mengatakan 'April Mop! Aku bohong!'

Sayangnya ini bukan bulan April dan kau tidak bisa bohong...

"Aku ingin keluar..." Kataku padamu.

"Jangan Kurosaki-kun... Kau kan baru saja sadarkan diri..." Bujuk Inoue dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Aku masih saja menatap lurus padamu. Kau beranjak, melangkah mendekati lemari, membukanya dan menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Kau kembali padaku dengan tersenyum, seraya mengulurkan sebuah jaket... "Baiklah, Ichigo..."

Aku menerima uluran jaketmu, dan balas tersenyum. Tidak... Aku tidak terkejut. Aku tau pasti bagaimana kau akan bereaksi. Aku tau kau selalu yakin padaku.

* * *

Aku menyusuri kota dengan diam. Ada tiga alasan kenapa aku bersikap begini. Pertama, jalan-jalan ini membuat aku bernostalgia akan kenangan-kenanganku bersama Rukia yang bertaburan di tiap sudut Karakura. Kedua, aku masih berusaha mencerna semua fakta yang terasa dijejalkan di tenggorokanku, masih melakukan penyangkalan, dan masih berpikir adakah jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Ketiga, dan yang paling utama, kenapa Ishida, Inoue dan Chad mengikutiku dan Rukia? Entah karena mereka terlalu meghawatirkanku atau apa, yang jelas ini tidak membuatku leluasa biacara pada Rukia. Semua orang butuh privasi saat membicarakan hal yang penting kan?

Dan akhirnya aku berhenti melakukan penyangkalan pada diriku sendiri, saat aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya kekuatan spiritual. Bahkan reiatsu Rukia.

Kau tau? Rasanya seperti dihantam dengan palu besar tepat di dada.

Aku hanya memandangmu lekat. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk menyusun kata-kata, dan lidahku terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Bahkan kau pun lambat laun terlihat semakin pudar... Kekuatanku benar-benar lenyap... Tapi sebelum semuanya hilang, biarkan aku melihat senyummu, sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi...

Ajaibnya, kau tersenyum... Ah baiklah, ini sama sekali tidak ajaib! Aku tau kau bisa menterjemahkan semua bahasa non verbalku...

"Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Ichigo..." Kau menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Sepertinya begitu..." Di mata ku kau terlihat semakin pudar. Ingin rasanya aku bertukar dengan Ishida, atau Chad, atau bahkan dengan si Babon Renji agar aku bisa terus melihatmu.

"Apa?" Kau melipat kedua tanganmu di dada. "Jangan terlihat menyedihkan begitu!" Di saat-saat seperti ini kau masih saja mengajakku bertengkar. "Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatku..." Yah, aku tau apa masalahku, Rukia... "Tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu..."

"Apa?" Keluhku, "Itu tak membuatku nyaman..." Tentu saja, baka midget! Melewati hari tanpamu saja sudah membuatku tidak nyaman, apalagi tidak bisa melihatmu... "Dan aku tidak berwajah menyedihkan!" Maaf, aku bohong. Aku sedih. Sangat.

Dan kau terlihat semakin pudar... Jangan tundukkan wajahmu. Aku ingin menatap violet itu untuk yang terakhir.

"Beritau semua orang..." Lanjutku, "Aku memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka..."

Tapi aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik padamu. Tidak akan bisa lagi melindungimu, tidak akan bisa lagi melihat senyummu, tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia...

"Tentu..." Jawabmu seraya menengadahkan wajah. Kubiarkan saja kau melihatnya, mata yang putus asa ini. Toh aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu. Aku bisa melihat pantulan kesedihan di matamu. Kumohon jangan menangis.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia..." Kau menghilang. Aku tau kau masih di sana, tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi.

"Terimakasih..." Kau mendengarku, Rukia? "Aishiteru."

Gomenasai. Hujan itu, akan turun lagi...

I try to figure out, I cant to understand how it means to b whole again

Trapped between the truth n the consequences.

Nothing's real, nothing make a sense.

A thousand times before, I wonder if there's something more.

I feel it gonna rain like this for days.

Let the rain down and wash everythings away.

Fall down, and wash away my yesterdays.

So let the rain fall down on me…

* * *

Saya bikin fic ini dengan mood mellow, jadi maaf kalo ficnya jadi melankolis gini… Bang Tite Kubo, chap 423 anda sukses membuat saya sedih… T^T

Mudah-mudahan endingnya gak kayak gini ya! Amin… Amin… Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

*otak konslet*


End file.
